Indentured Servant
by Myene
Summary: The wizarding world has no parole system, and this leaves Severus Snape only two choices: Life in Azkaban, or an Indenture Contract. Will his new 'Master' be the push over Severus thinks he will be, or will Severus' life change forever
1. Chapter 1

**Because of the nature of this fic I am posting this warning first. The next chapter is the actual fic. It's not that the story has super raunchy sex, but the content is a bit disturbing in that it involves mind control.**

Title: Indentured Servant

Rating: NC-17.

Summary: The wizarding world has no parole system, and this leaves Severus Snape only two choices: Life in Azkaban, or an Indenture Contract. Will his new 'Master' be the push over Severus thinks he will be, or will Severus' life change forever?

Warnings: Dark!Remus, slave fic, non-con (Sort of…let's just call it non-con to be safe, hmm?). Bad cockney accents.

A/N: The indenture contract is almost word for word a replica of one from 1773. So no, it's not full of typos…it's historical! And for Severus' outfit during the indenture, think long sleeve scrubs. My prompt was: "5. Cliché again! Slave!fic, post HBP: The Ministry binds Snape to Remus as a slave, permanently. He must wear a slave collar, belled anklets & restrictive slave bracelets, & brew wolfsbane. Lastly, they add a clause preventing him from coming without his Master's touch/permission. But the brewer's semen is required for wolvesbane! I'd like to see angry, vengeful Remus taking advantage of/humiliating Snape, then slowly falling for him as the truth about DD's death comes out."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The indenture contract is almost word for word a replica of one from 1773. So no, it's not full of typos…it's historical! And for Severus' outfit during the indenture, think long sleeve scrubs. My prompt was: "5. Cliché again! Slave!fic, post HBP: The Ministry binds Snape to Remus as a slave, permanently. He must wear a slave collar, belled anklets & restrictive slave bracelets, & brew wolfsbane. Lastly, they add a clause preventing him from coming without his Master's touch/permission. But the brewer's semen is required for wolvesbane! I'd like to see angry, vengeful Remus taking advantage of/humiliating Snape, then slowly falling for him as the truth about DD's death comes out."

I have also made minor changes to abide by FF guidelines. For the unedited story go t : / / snupinsanta . annex - files viewuser . php ? uid = 320

* * *

><p><strong>Indentured Servant<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This INDENTURE Witnesseth that Severus Tobias Snape, a Potions Master, doth Voluntarily put himself Servant to Mister Remus J. Lupin, War Hero, to serve the said Remus J. Lupin and his Assigns, for and during the full Space, Time and Term of Seven Years and Seven Days from the first Day of July in the year of our Lord One Thousand Nine Hundred and Ninety Nine, during which Time or Term the said Master or his Assigns shall and will find and supply the said Severus Tobias Snape with sufficient Meat, Drink, Apparel, Lodging and all other necessaries befitting such a Servant, and at the end and expiration of said Term, the said Severus Tobias Snape to be made Free, and receive according to the Custom of the Country. Violations of the contract shall be met with extended time, whipping, or death as merited. In Witness whereof the said Parties have hereunto interchangeably put their Hands and Seals the 29th Day of June in the Year of our Lord, One Thousand Nine Hundred and Ninety Nine in the Presence of the Right Worshipful Kingsley Shacklebolt.<em>

* * *

><p>Azkaban stank. The smell of rotted flesh (animal), excrement (human) and sex (unwilling) permeated every pore of the dark, dank, stones. It made Harry want to wretch, and he had only been here a few minutes. He kept his eyes on the guard ahead of him, unwilling to look at the survivors of the Dark Army, as he marched to his destination.<p>

"'ere he is. Why didja want to see 'em Gov'ner?" the guard asked as he scratched himself, unaware or uncaring that the savior of the wizarding world was watching him.

"Sorry, can't say, minster's order you know? Could I talk to him alone please?" Harry asked, giving his shy half smile, looking into the cell before him as he spoke

"M'kay then, I'll be waitin' for ya at the end of the block Gov'ner," the guard said, ambling away, Harry watched the guard's progress as he paused to leer into the cells of the still mostly sane women in the block.

"Professor Snape, are you in there?" Harry asked quietly as the guard finally left his sight.

From within the cell came a rustling of fabric, and what Harry had assumed to be a pile of blankets moved out of the shadows and morphed into a boney, disheveled man. Dirty, disintegrating gauze was wrapped around his neck, filth and grime interspersed with the reddish-brown of dry blood. The always greasy hair was matted and shaggy, and a beard now adorned the gaunt face.

"Professor no longer Potter. What does the Golden-Boy of the Wizarding World want?" the battered man asked his voice hoarse from disuse.

"I've come to offer you a deal Pro- err, Mr. Snape," whipping his hand along his pants, as if trying to clean the grim of the prison off them, he continued "I'm sorry it took so long, but I think I have a way for you to get out, Sir."

"My correct form of address is Potions Master, or P.M., Snape. I can see six years of schooling have greatly benefitted you Potter," Snape said, his snark not suppressed by his year of hard time.

"Um…yeah, okay." Harry began, his words coming out tentatively at the beginning. "See, no one wanted to let you out without some sort of guidelines. It took some time, but Hermione found an old law that was never struck down. You can be let out as an indentured servant. It's sorta like being on parole, but when your time ends you have a clean slate," the young man said, stumbling in his explanation as he looked into the hard coal-colored eyes.

"Oh, and what shall be my Penance? Sweeping the streets of Diagon? Keeping Mr. Filch company? Or maybe brewing Pepper-up and stomach-soother for the hordes of St. Mungos?" Snape asked, as he grasped the bars of his cell in a white knuckled grip.

"Ah…no…see, there is a War Hero who needs a potion brewed for him. He has a chronic illness and if he doesn't get the potion for it he can't take care of his son. You'll just have to brew that, and any other household potions, for him. Oh, and erm… maybe do a bit of housework and such. I'm not sure" Harry said, looking anywhere but the eyes of the Potions Master

Severus tried to find the catch in this proposal. Alerted by not only the vague description, but also by the lack of eye contact, Snape quickly ran through the names of 'War Heroes' who may need his expertise. Most potions for chronic illness could be brewed by any competent seventh year student, but one potion…

"Lupin. It's Lupin who is going to take my contract, isn't it?" he asked

"Err…yes," Harry replied, biting his lip

"Very well, have them draw up my doom," Severus said, turning his back and retreating to his corner

* * *

><p>An excerpt from "Magical Items of the Modern 17th century" :<p>

_"The Indenturious Bracelet is not only required by law, but it helps to protect the property of the Master. It prevents the wearer from striking the master with wand or fist, provides a way for the Master to find his servant at all times, and controls the servant's ability to procreate. It will render a man unable to perform and a woman unable to take pleasure in the sexual act and/or to conceive. We should note, however, that the above two actions can still take place if the wand of the owner has tapped the center stone of the bracelet within 24hrs previous to event of question. The bracelet can also be used to force the servant to gratify the Master, or whomever the Master chooses. …"_

* * *

><p>"Have you, Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape, read the contract of indenture and do you agree to it of your own free will?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minster of Magic, asked somberly as he raised his wand, pointing it at the bedraggled man before him.<p>

"Yes," Severus replied, closing his eyes as he felt the magic envelop his hand and ankles, forming into the sign of his seven year bondage. Once the magic was finished he could hear one of the faceless hordes of ministry works attach the other signs of his bondage. A curved, cold metal collar snapped around his neck, the thin plates molding to his skin like splint mail, a tingle of magic sealing it into his flesh until it was so fitted to his skin it was more like an embossed tattoo than a collar. Hearing the jingle of chains he opened his eyes to see a long, many ended chain. Watching as chain was attached under his chin to the metal/flesh of his collar, the middle arm of the chain to his _Indenturious_ Bracelet, and the bottom arms to the cuffs around his ankles. As he twitched his feet to more the chain's passion he could hear the soft tinkle of bells.

"Serve your Master well and be welcomed back into society when you are done. Master Lupin, you may now take him," Kingsley stated, leaving the room before Remus had even reached Severus. The Minister was off to attend to more important things than the travails of a turncoat

"Your room is upstairs and to the left. You'll find a shower and some clothing in it; I had to guess on the size. I can't give you your wand back, but I'll adjust anything you need," Remus said, flicking his wand to banish the chains as he pointed the way upstairs.

Simply nodding, Severus retreated upstairs, the links of his Indenturious Bracelet digging into his hand as he held the banister, the bells of his feet tinkling as he moved. Reaching his room he opened the door onto a modest sized, if rather plain, room. While it was not the tight, barren hovel he had expected, he was still suspicious of the room. Before getting undressed for his shower he ran his hands over every visible seam, looked into every shadow, and prodded each stuffed item. After a final rifle in the wardrobe he finally disrobed, letting his prison rags fall to the floor as he stepped into the shower.

He stood under the shower head, letting the cold water run over him, chilling his body as the grime slowly separated from his skin. He reached a tentative hand out to the tap, the appendage shaking as he dared to turn the shower dial from cold to hot. He wondered with a stab of fear how much his body could take, and how much comfort his 'Master' would let him have. When the water was just short of scalding he stopped turning the tap. The hot water sluiced down his body, warming tension taut muscles as it washed away a year's worth of grime, blood, and other fluids from his battered flesh.

Washed and clothed in this loose-fitting drawstring pants and a loose-fitting long sleeved shirt Severus came back down stairs. Both articles were made of un-dyed cotton. He glided around the house, searching for his 'Master', finally finding him in the kitchen, speaking to someone through the Floo.

"No, everything is fine, you don't need to come pick him up...yes, I'm sure…no, he's not coughing…"

Severus nodded, thinking the conversation was with some sort of social service officer, listening with only half an ear for the next inane question as he inspected to room. Like the rest of the house it was modest in size, slightly old but in good shape nonetheless. More Muggle than magical, the appliances were old but well kept.

"…Yes, he has his blankey and Bobo…" Remus continued in answer to a question which Snape had not heard.

Severus' head jerked towards the fireplace. Clearly, they were not talking about him.

"…Yes, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later Andromeda," Remus said as he closed the connection. He pulled his head out of the fire and stood, holding one hand along the small of his loudly cracking back.

"So, as I have neither blankey nor anything named 'Bobo' I take it that your cub is also in residence?" Severus inquired, sneering slightly at the thought of a grubby-handed child around the house.

"Yes, my son is named Teddy, but I've put him down for his nap. I thought this conversation would go better without a toddler underfoot," Remus replied, sitting down in a chair across from Severus. "Please, sit"

Severus sat down, back straight and hard as he stared into Remus' face.

"So, what shall my…penance…be Master?" he asked, face expressionless, but his mind racing at the possibilities. Because of the traditional nature of the Indenture contract he was Remus' property for the next seven years, and could be beaten, raped, neglected, well fed, or kept as healthy as Remus wished him to be. The only light in this dismal future was that after seven years he would be freed, given a small amount of money, a new set of clothing and his wand back. Even if I spend every day getting starved and beaten, it's only seven years. _Better than the lifetime of Azkaban_, he thought.

"Well, mostly you will be brewing potions for Teddy and me. When not brewing you are free to read and to attend to any other personal chores. I have a house elf service that comes in once a day to clean, but I told them not to go into your lab. Any research you do is your own, but if you publish it during your indenture the magic will make it mine. If you need any ingredients you must inform me before they are purchased," the werewolf said, running his fingers through his hair as he did.

"Did you…Is your son infected too?" Severus asked, fingers twitching at the thought of a tiny werewolf cub. His mind recoiled at the thought of an innocent child having his bones broken and muscle snapped each month as he turned into a monster. He may not like the drooling, smelly little ankle biters, but he didn't want them hurt.

"NO!" Remus ran a hand through his shaggy, graying hair before he mastered himself. "No…but he is prone to colds, something about the metamorphic talents changing too quickly for his immune system to adapt. If you could make the potions more child-friendly, that would be appreciated."

"Very well…if we have nothing else to discuss, I need to go inspect my lab," the potions master said, getting up before he had finished speaking. Severus was out the door before Remus could respond.

* * *

><p><strong>September, day after the full moon<strong>

Remus sat at the table, looking ragged and exhausted in the early morning sun, his hands shaking and his knuckles looking arthritic, skin pale and waxy. Breathing heavily through his nose, a snuffling, canine kind of noise, he waited for the water to boil.

As he poured the hot water for his tea, the dawn silence was disturbed by the steady footsteps accompanied by the sound of small bells coming down the stairs. Just as he pulled a second cup out of the nearby cabinet the door was pushed open to show Severus is his ever-present servant garb, hair tied back to start the day of potion brewing.

"How was the full moon, Master? No hair balls I trust?" Severus asked, sneering into his morning tea.

"Actually, I don't think the potion was brewed quite right Severus. Did Azkaban dull your skills?" Remus snapped back, eyes glinting at the snarling man across from him.

"Didn't you read your owner's manual? You should know why it wasn't brewed entirely correct. Then again, with your mean intellect, I'm not surprised you don't remember your basic potions brewing rules. Wolfsbane is a positive sex potion, I can't brew it correctly without being satisfied within the last week before brewing," he explained with a sneer.

"Oh, I do remember, I was just waiting for you to ask. Teddy is always at his grandmother's house on the full moon, and my house is locked down tighter than Azkaban. You're the only one in here with me, and for the next seven years you're my property…a fitting fate for Dumbledore's murderer, some would say," Remus replied, voice dropping to a whisper as the bitter words flowed out of his mouth. He punctuated the sentence with a feral grin.

"You know why I did that! He asked!" Fear flashed in Severus' eyes at the thought of being alone with a rabid, vengeful werewolf on the full moon.

"You can't cast that spell with warm and fluffy feelings!" Lupin scoffed. "You wanted him dead…and now you'll have to choose each month, your pride or your life. You'll have to beg me to let you masturbate each month, maybe I'll refuse, maybe I'll watch, maybe I'll make you beg to be fucked, maybe you'll have to 'help' me before I give your permission each time… but you'll never know until then, will you? You are mine Severus Snape, for as long as I want you to be," Remus stated, licking his lips as he watched the condemned man sitting across from him pale.

"No…seven years, and then my contract ends Wolf," Severus snapped at him.

"Didn't you read the owner's manual, Snape? Masters can extend contracts for any infractions…why, I think not brewing Wolfsbane correctly should count as an infraction, don't you? Let's add on another half year, shall we?" Lupin said with an uncharacteristic leer towards a darkly scowling Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>February, day after the full moon<strong>

Sitting at the table, Remus tapped his fingers, glaring at the door as he strained to hear the step-jingle-step-jingle of the Potions Master's walk. Severus had changed slightly, was more malleable, but was not nearly pliant enough. He had isolated Severus, blocked Malfoy and Minerva from visiting, limited his choices, but still, not quite the right results. He still had that independent streak in him, and wouldn't ask him for pleasure like he was supposed to have by now. He did not want to force Severus, he wanted him to ask.

His lips twitched as he finally heard the unique step. By the time the door opened a mug of hot tea was waiting for Severus and Remus was stretched out, looking smug and superior.

"Six months Severus, and not one correctly made Wolfsbane. You've added three years onto your contract" Remus said, almost purring the last words as his eyes glint with savage joy.

"I make it as best as I am able to, considering your conditions," Severus snapped back, fingers twitching around the mug as if choking the household implement.

"No, you have not. So I think it is time for some…changes. I have been awfully generous with you Severus. You have free run of the house, access to any ingredients you wish, and no chores other than brewing. But still, you repay me with your willful disobedience. Yes, time for some changes indeed. Go to your bathroom. You are to stay in there, doing as you wish, until you are called" Remus commanded, getting up and walking out of the room before Severus had a chance to respond.

Severus waited in the bathroom, pacing the small confines as he heard the scraping and bumping of moving things in the next room. As he started to feel hunger pangs, easily ignored, the sounds stopped. Standing in the silence Severus stared to worry over what was happening. Had he finally driven the werewolf too far? Would he now be forced to do…things? He focused his attention to catch any sound, any hint of what was going on. He was startled when the door opened on its own. He started to move, but then stood still, wary of Remus' last words to him. Was this some sort of trick?

"Severus, come down stairs" Remus shouted from below.

As he moved out of the bathroom Severus was started to see the room before him. Startlingly, the room was stripped bare. The space was much brighter now with the curtains gone, and he could see the dust in the corners and the light spots on the carpeted floors where furniture had been previously. He quickly left the blank room, slowing only as he went down the stairs. As he opened the kitchen door he saw Remus standing by the cellar door, wand out and pointed towards him.

"_Immobulus!"_ Remus whispered before Severus had a chance to react to the wand. Lupin flicked his wand once more before he cast, with an ironic twist of his lip, "Levicorpus. Come Severus, it's time to see your new abode" he said, floating Severus behind him as he descended the cellar stairs.

Severus flicked his eyes frantically about as he was levitated none too gently down the stairs. He was trying with little avail to find any sort of reference for what was going on, what was about to happen. He could see that a narrow hallway of some sort had been built into the once unmodified cellar. He floated past an iron door, the one he knew that Lupin retreated to once a month, but was brought to a stop between two normal wooden doors, one of dark wood and one of light. Remus reached out to turn the knob of the light wood door, flicking his wand to guide Severus in.

He levitated Severus onto a thin mattress on the floor, canceling the levitation spell but leaving him immobile. After Remus placed his wand into its wrist holder he reached up above Severus, grabbing for a set of iron cuffs, and attaching them over Severus' wrists. He ratcheted the chains up, pulling Severus arms well above his head. Grinning, he grabbed his wand again and canceled the spells on Severus.

"So, do you like your new home? I had to make a few changes from your old room, take away a few un-earned privileges. As you can see, you have no more books, no parchment or quills. Unless I tell you to brew something, you'll be here, on your bed. If you're good, I'll even let you use the restroom once a day, and shower once a week. Don't worry, you'll still get fed every day" Remus said, gesturing to the new accommodations as he talked. Eyes twinkling as he watched Severus tug at his chains

"You can't…they'll find out, they'll stop you!" Severus whispered frantically, pulling hard enough on the chains to make his skin bleed.

"Oh, I haven't told you about the layout of your new home, have I? Well, across from this room is your lab, with only Wolfsbane ingredients. Next door is my changing-room. I thought you might like to be a little closer to the failed potion, should I have the opportunity to release myself during my time of the month," Remus continued with his speech, ignoring Severus' words.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'll brew for you like this…" Severus felt the compulsion draw the next hateful word out of his mouth as he spat, "Master!"

"I hear your objections, Severus, but, well, you see…I was going to visit with you every night, talk about your day, any good walls you started at, but then I realized I wouldn't be able to have our little visit on the full moon. So, I put in a little door, right over there in the corner, so I could be sure to visit you every night" Remus said as he knelt next to Severus, whispering the chilling words into his ear.

"Mad…you are mad!" Severus exclaimed as he tried to move away from Remus.

"Perhaps I am…but you're mine, so it doesn't matter, now does it?" Lupin flicked out his tongue, licking the translucent shell of Severus' ear, before he stood from his crouch and left the room

Severus watched the retreating werewolf's back, ashamed of the panting panic the wolf had induced in him. As Snape searched his new 'room' he attempted to calm his mind so that he could think on why this man, a loving father, a war hero, was doing stooping to this abasement. Just as his hands were going numb he remembered a footnote in an old notebook he found in an abandoned class room…

_"…if a Lycan loses a mate, he or she normally is not affected in any stronger way than a human is in similar circumstances. However, if the Lycan has had a 'cub' with his or her mate, this will often drive the Lycan mad because of the severing of the strengthened mate bond. The only way to cure this madness is the taking of a new mate. Generally a Lycan will find a new mate on his or her own, but because of the madness they are often unable to 'win' the mate that they have found. This often results in suicide of the Lycan in best cases, and murderous rages or even abductions in the worst cases. Lycan mates are traditionally taken first by a bite along the shoulder during manual coitus. After the bite a Lycan will claim his or her mate on the day of the full moon, completing the act just as the transformation starts. It is imperative that the new mate of the Lycan leave the room only after the act is complete, with both parties achieving full satisfaction to cement the bond. If this does not happen, the process will repeat itself oft-times to the detriment of a human paramour…"_

Severus realized that he was being imprisoned not because of a revenge fantasy, but because he was being an uncooperative mate. If he did not submit, he knew he would die down in the newly built basement-dungeon, chained to a mattress, forgotten by all. The only way he could think of to survive was to submit to the mad wolf, bide his time until his contract was at an end, or until he was able to send for help.

* * *

><p><strong>March, a week before the full moon<strong>

Severus had spent the vast majority of the last month chained to the mattress. True to his word, Remus did feed him, and let him use the bathroom once a day. The previous week he had had his first shower in so many weeks. He could have had one earlier, but he felt that if he had caved in totally it would have been too suspicious, so he objected to the shower when Remus told him that he would be watching him bathe.

But now came the true test. He knew it was too dangerous to let Remus drink the incomplete Wolfsbane with him defenseless next door. He had to ask Remus' permission to gain…self pleasure.

And he was so frightened by the idea that Remus may watch, or worse, that he wasn't sure he would be able to perform even with permission

Severus spent the day steeling himself to the task of asking. When Remus finally visited him that evening (he had no windows to judge time by, and the food was no indicator, but he had decided to name the time Remus used for his visits to him as evening) he was practically burning with the need to ask him, to get it over with.

"Master Remus…I have a request" Severus whispered behind his curtain of greasy hair as Remus came into the room, carrying a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

"Yes my pet?" Remus replied, only paying half attention as he set down the food to one side of Severus, before lying down on the mattress next to him.

"I would ask your permission for self pleasure, so that I may make your potion correctly"

Remus lifted his wand up, tapping the chains holding Severus' arms up. Even as the chains vanished Severus held his arms in the same spot, confused at what was going on. This was the first time his arms had been released from the bonds during Remus' visits. Normally he was stunned and then the chains were re-attached in the bathroom. He was surprised, but relieved, when Remus tapped the jewel in the center of his Indenturious Bracelet without any added conditions.

"You have my permission to do so pet, all you had to do was ask"; the werewolf left the room, leaving Severus to his duty.

* * *

><p><strong>June, week before the full moon<strong>

Severus sat upon his bed, one arm chained to the wall and the other holding a book. Last month Remus had watched him masturbate from a chair in the corner, and when Severus had not objected—he had been emboldened enough to perform the act with a certain Knockturn Alley whore flare. Severus had been greatly rewarded. Since that small exhibition, in which Remus had watched with avid attention, the dutiful slave was allowed 30 minutes a week in the study to pick out two books to read.

Life is good, Severus thought, ignoring the shouting in his mind that life was not good, that he was being manipulated by the wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>August, week before the full moon<strong>

Remus lay naked beside Severus on the mattress, watching as the nimble fingered man ran his hand up and down his crotch. Remus licked his lips as signs of the slaves excitement grew more pronounced. Severus ran his fingers along himself, gathering the moisture and rubbing his fingers back down his body. Remus groaned at the thought of Severus using his own fluids as lube for more…interesting…acts.

As he got closer to orgasm Severus started to thrust up into his hand. As his head turned violently side to side, his spare hand moved along his body, caressing his skin. He stilled when he felt Remus gently rubbing himself in time with Severus. The potions master stopped suddenly as he felt Remus' angry red member along his body, just grazing across his own excitement.

Severus sought to continue, suddenly aware of the molten, gold gaze of his captor, but darted a look towards Remus. The desire he saw in those predatory eyes made him swallow audibly, even as he fought to keep his face impassive. Severus felt the sharp sting of desire and something indefinable as he kept his eyes on Remus. Almost on its own volition Severus slowly moved his free hand away from his own body and towards Remus' arousal.

As his free hand closed around Remus' side he resumed his practiced motion, both talented hands moving in time. As the first signs of completion erupted Severus was startled to feel Remus suddenly atop of him. The wolf pinned him to the mattress biting down onto Severus' shoulder as he too reached completion.

Just as he started to relax Severus realized what had happened. The first part of the mate bond had been started. He only had four more days to get help, because after that, on the night of the full moon, he would become Remus' mate. And after that, there was no end; he would be the wolf's forever.

Even in his panic at the thought, he yearned for that completion. He had always wanted to belong to someone, hadn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>August, morning of the day of the full moon<strong>

After the bite Severus had been allowed hours at a time out of his room, but was still chained at night. After days of searching he had found the hidden store of floo powder. He stood now, in front of the lit fireplace, floo powder slipping from his fingers as he stared blankly into the fire.

_**I have to do it! Severus' rational voice howled.**_

The part of his mind affected by the wolf, by the animal need to belong screamed back, _Why? Master has been good to me! He rescued me from Azkaban_

_**I am a man, not a wolf!**_

_But Master gave me books!_

_**But he took them away in the first place!**_

_Master only did it because I wasn't behaving. When I was good, he gave me them back!_

_**He will fuck me tonight! Make me his mate!**_

_So?_

_**He is a wolf! An animal, dirty, unclean!**_

_He desires me, he needs me. He is my Master! I should need him, desire him too!_

_**NO! Nonono!** _The rational voice in his mind started to say, repeating the one word franticly as the voice grew softer and softer, easy to ignore.

_Master's whishes are more important than my own…aren't they?_

As Severus argued with himself he did not hear the door open. He did not see Remus' fury as said master saw the Floo powder trickling out of his mate's fingers. Nor did Snape hear the sound of Remus grabbing the fire poker that was beside the fire place.

The last thing Severus actually saw before he blacked out was the bloody fire poker as it fell onto the floor

* * *

><p><strong>August, an hour before the full moon<strong>

As he started to wake up Severus could feel the cold, hard stone beneath his naked form. Pulling his limbs inwards he tried to get up, only to find that he was tied to the floor. When he flexed his fingers to try and get his blood moving he felt the slight grit of Floo powder. Groaning, he realized what had happened.

"I see you're awake pet. You did a very bad thing, trying to leave your mate" Severus jumped at the voice, shivering as he heard the inhuman anger in it.

"I'm sorry Master…but I didn't…I wasn't…" he said, trying to explain his actions, to save himself to save the situation.

"Oh, I know…but you're still in trouble. There is no need to worry, however, I'm still going to make you my mate," Remus whispered into Severus' ear as he laid down on top of the bound man. The werewolf's inhumanly warm skin covered Severus' own chilled flesh. He could feel Remus' body growing, muscles shifting underneath Remus' skin in preparation for tonight's change as he lay atop his slave.

"Yes, you're going to be my mate now Severus…in every sense of the word," Remus said as he started to rub his hardening shaft along his soon-to-be mate's cleft. "First my human mate…then my werewolf mate"

"No…please, no" Severus whimpered, even as he responded to the stimulation, yearned for the invasion of his Master's hot flesh into his body, the bite mark from earlier in the week tingling as he became aroused

"I have to Severus…you've already betrayed two masters…I have to ensure you don't betray a third. You are mine Severus, my Mate, I love you, and so I have to make sure that you'll always be mine. Now relax so that you'll enjoy this," Remus said as he reached in between their bodies.

Severus sighed as he felt his innermost self being breached. He could feel his own body responding as Master/Mate started to move on top of him. As the actions from his Master/Mate grew stronger he could feel a strange sensation growing inside of him. Suddenly his body started to spasm, sealing his fate as the mate of a werewolf.

As the spasms pasted he realized that his Master/Master had stilled, pushing himself deeper, covering Severus' body completely with his own. Severus' intellect became subsumed to the animal coupling as Remus kissed his back and neck tenderly, only nipping occasionally as his wolf snuffled its contentment.

Master/Mate had been right of course, it did feel good. It was much better not to fight.

He should never fight his Master/Mate.

Master/Mate was always right.

Master/Mate loved him.

He didn't want to leave his Master/Mate.

Never.

* * *

><p>I tried, truly, to stay 100% on the prompt, but Remus was PMSing and wanted to be a bastard, so no Mr. Nice Guy. Also, when I tried to make the, um…err…"Snape Flavored" Wolvesbane, he started to growl at me. Scary man, that Remus.<p>

I know it seems like Severus succumbed to Stockholm Syndrome too easily, but think of the 20 years of high stress and then the year of Azkaban as 'tenderizing' him so much that he was easily open to any sort of kindness, even when he knew it was the 'bad kind'.

On a historical note, Indenture contracts were added onto for many things, including dereliction of duty (which is what Snape did…kina-sorta) or pregnancy. As women had no legal recourse if their master raped them, an indenture for a pretty woman tended to be for a long, long time.


End file.
